


The Wait, a lost poem from Sam to Dean

by servilesammy



Series: the lost poems of Sam and Dean [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: POV Sam Winchester, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servilesammy/pseuds/servilesammy
Summary: Set in season 8, Sam undergoes the trials and writes a short poem about the effect."This life has beenendlessly trying,but yetI have more still to go..."





	The Wait, a lost poem from Sam to Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at servilesammy

The Wait

This life has been  
endlessly trying,  
but yet  
I have more still to go.

I have been  
backed into the corner  
so long,  
the imprint of the wall  
is stark on my spine.

And,  
like weary Atlas,  
I hold up a  
worldly weight--  
that of my eyelids.


End file.
